


Our Future

by banditoftheradio



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: F/M, Red vs Blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditoftheradio/pseuds/banditoftheradio
Summary: Washington proposes to Carolina with the help of the Reds and Blues.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun reflected perfectly off Carolina’s red hair, highlighting each strand. Her face was buried into the plush pillows, with a blanket draped across her back, a light peaceful smile etched across her lips. A calloused hand reached forward, brushing the stray strands of hair from her cheeks. Carolina buried her face into the pillow for a moment, before opening

This was the sight Washington had woken up to every morning since they retired back to Iris after fixing the paradoxes, fixing his accident, things were finally going back to the way they used to be. Though his memory was foggy from those events, this was a sight he had grown quite fond of. A sight of a peaceful Carolina.

Carefully he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss against her temple, before slipping from the bed to get dressed. His gaze shifted to her once more as she shifted to roll onto her side, thankful that he didn’t wake her. He reached forward to the desk at the side of their bed, pulling open a drawer to reveal a small box, carefully he placed it in his back pocket and exited the room.

The thought had crossed his mind time and time again as he headed for the base’s mess hall. Perhaps he could ask her the one question he had been wanting to ask for quite some time.

‘Will you marry me?’

The question, however, sent shivers down his spine. It was what Washington needed, it was what he wanted. He only hoped that she too wanted this. That she wanted a life with him.

He seemed to be dragged from his thoughts next once he entered the mess hall. Tucker was seated at a table with Caboose and Donut, finishing off their breakfast.

“Morning, Wash!” Donut called towards him. Caboose nibbled at a piece of bacon, waving his arm in greeting.

“Whatcha up to this morning, Wash?” Tucker then chimed in, raising a brow towards the pseudo-leader of the Blue team.

“In search of breakfast. You and the Red’s didn’t eat everything did ya?” He said with a soft chuckle.

“Not yet!” Caboose exclaimed as he finished off his piece of Bacon.

Washington grabbed a plate of food, before sitting down beside Tucker, as he did Sarge moved into the room with Simmons and Grif in tow. He sat in silence for a moment listening to the familiar bickering and banter of the men he had grown to view as some of his closest friends. He imagined for a brief moment raising a family with Carolina here. Raising a family that was extended from that of the teams they had grown so fond of.

Tucker nudged Washington for a moment, dragging him from his thoughts. Washington shook his head for a moment, lifting his gaze up towards Tucker.

“Alright Wash, what’s on your mind?” Tucker asked, raising a brow towards him as the Red’s took a seat at the table next to them. Washington’s face seemed to flush red for a brief moment as Tucker nudged him once more.

“It’s nothing…” Washington muttered under his breath, running his hand along the back of his neck.

“Oh, it’s something!” Sarge chimed as he scarfed down his pancake.

“He has that look in his eye! The look when he’s thinking about Carolina.”

“Hey! I do not…!” His voice trailed off for a moment before he looked down. A sigh escaping him before he nodded, feeling their eyes on him. “Yeah, it’s about Carolina.”

“You two fighting? She can be scary!” Caboose said with a squeak.

“No no! It’s not that! We’re fine.” Washington added, he reached into his back pocket, placing the box on the table. “I’m uh… I want to propose to her.” He removed the top of the box and revealed that of a beautiful silver knot, the emerald diamond almost mirroring the color of her eyes.

“I picked it out a few months ago, just having issues finding the right time to do it,” Washington muttered.

“What the hell are you waiting for dude!?” Grif exclaimed standing to his feet. “Do it now!”

“Yeah I’m with Grif, it’s now or never!” Simmons said tugging on Washington.

“Yeah, I agree with the red’s, You should do it.” Tucker grinned, patting Washington on the shoulder.

Washington looked on anxiously towards the rest of the gang. Each of them having a reassuring expression across their face. Their reassurance seemed to be enough for

It really was now or never.

—

Carolina rolled onto her back, hand reaching out to the space where Washington had slept, half expecting Washington to be there, so she could pull herself close to his lean frame, and sleep for another hour. But all she felt was empty space.

“Wash…?” She whispered softly, as she sat up, realizing soon that he had already gone off to get breakfast. Carolina didn’t pay much mind to it as she stood up from her spot, stretching slightly before heading off to the showers and getting ready.

She returned to the room her and Washington shared a short while later, feeling refreshed. It was rare for her to sleep in, and on rare days that she did she was usually one of the last ones up.

Her gaze shifted towards her desk as she glanced over the arrange of pictures she had, including the one she had taken from Agent Illinois base. The lasting remaining picture she had of herself and York. Beside it, however, was that of a picture of her new found family. Washington standing beside her, the two of them looking like commanding officers of a bunch of rookies. Those rookies being the Reds and Blues. She picked up the picture tracing her hand over the image with a faint smile.

Her head turned at the sound of a knock on the door.

“Hey, Carolina!” Called the voice of Tucker. Setting down the picture she turned towards the door, opening it up with a sigh.

“What is it, Tucker?” She asked softly, tilting her head towards him. Tucker then reached forward dragging her forward from her door without another word, and pushing her forward. 

“Tucker I swear to god! What are you doing!?” She exclaimed before regaining her footing, her head lifting up to see Washington. His expression seemed that of embarrassment. He seemed to fumble with something in his pocket, gaze shifting from Carolina then back to the guys.

Caboose and Tucker were behind him, motioning for him to proceed with whatever plan he had in mind.

“Wash…? What’s going on?” Carolina asked.

“C-Carolina! I… you look beautiful today! I mean, you look beautiful every day!” Washington exclaimed, eyes darting once more towards the others, only for him to receive a facepalm from Grif and typical laugh from Sarge.

“Just say it already!” Simmons shouted. Carolina raised her brow, as Washington took a deep breath and nodded.

“Now or never.” He muttered softly. “Carolina, will you marry me?” He exclaimed softly, crouching down on one knee, though he seemed to nearly trip as he kneeled down in front of her. He opened up the box, revealing the beautiful silver ring with a shiny emerald. Her emerald green eyes widened and she stood jaw agape. This moment had been something they spoke very briefly of moons ago when they shared a quiet moment together. Part of her for a moment thought he had forgotten it. But it was clear he had not.

“David… I…” Her voice trailed off for a moment, looking from the ring and then back to him. He stood up as she spoke his name, his face still flushed red. A smile tugged at her lips before she threw her arms around his neck, and pulled herself close to him. Words catching in her throat preventing her from speaking, as her lips brushed against his own. She felt his arms move around her waist as he looked into her green gaze.

“I-is that a yes?” Washington asked, glancing once more towards their teams.

“Of course that’s a yes!!” Donut then shouted towards. Carolina let out a soft laugh, nodding in agreement.

“Yes.” She whispered softly towards him. The expression across Washington’s face as she spoke that 3 letter word, and the cheer from the Reds and Blues, was enough to cause her heart to race. Grif was leaning against Simmons, holding back tears. Sarge seemed to salute for a moment, muttering something about a happy ending. And Tucker was trying desperately hard to keep Caboose from bouncing off the walls with excitement.

“I love you, Carolina.” He whispered softly to her, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit.

“I love you too,” Carolina replied as she pulled him in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina has news for Washington a few months after their Wedding.

Carolina sat quietly, her back against the door of the bathroom, hand’s shakingly taking hold of the pregnancy test. This had been the 3rd one she had done that morning and each one red positive.

“Shit…” She whispered under her breath, unable to register if her reaction was one of shock or joyous surprise. This had been what her and Washington had wanted, but she wasn’t expecting it to happen so quickly, and only a few months after they had tied the knot on Chorus.

She took a deep breath for a moment, glancing back down to the tests once more. The realization sinking in suddenly that she needed to tell Washington. It was rare for her to feel any form of fear, she would easily take on anything life threw at her. This, however, was a different fear.

This had been something her and Washington spoke about several times over the last few months, but something they didn’t think would happen anytime soon. Would they be ready to be parents? Carolina took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind as dozens of what if scenarios raced about.

She stood to her feet, discarding the tests before leaving for her and Washington’s shared room. Her gaze shifted towards the window realizing the sun was beginning to set. Washington would be back from his perimeter check soon, and the guys would be settling into whatever plans they had for the evening.

Once in the room she shut the door quietly behind her and sat down, enjoying the silence for a short period of time. The sound of a knock at the door dragged her from her thoughts.

“Wash…?” She asked in confusion.

“Nah, It’s Tucker and Caboose!”

Carolina rolled her eyes hiding the smile that tugged at her lips as she moved to open the door “What do you two want?” She muttered softly tilting her head. Her gaze shifted from Tucker and back to Caboose.

“You’ve been quiet,” Tucker said aloud. Carolina felt a lump grow in her throat. “Grif and Simmons are surprised you didn’t join them for a sparring session this morning.”

“Yeah! You always join and kick their asses!” Caboose said enthusiastically, fist striking through the air in a playful manner.

“I’m fine.” Carolina managed to say softly. Her eyes told a different story.

“Lies.” Caboose murmured with a quick nod of his head. “I can tell.”

“Yeah, I’m with Caboose on this one, something’s bothering you.” Tucker let out a sigh as he spoke. “Alright spill. Is it you and Wash?”

Caboose then let out a gasp. “He stole the covers doesn’t he!?”

Tucker rolled his eyes, nudging Caboose in the side, as Carolina looked between the two.

“It’s not that… it’s just that… I’m…” Carolina struggled to find the correct words, the eyes of both Tucker and Caboose were on her now. She took a deep breath. “I-I think I’m pregnant…” Carolina finally muttered under her breath, green eyes lifting up to see that of Caboose and Tucker staring back towards her with wide eyes. She wasn’t sure how either of them would react but judging by the excited grin from Caboose, who bounced up and down unable to contain his excitement.

“Dang! Wash really can get it up!” Tucker said.

“Tucker!” Carolina snapped, rolling her eyes. Tucker laughed aloud looking towards Carolina.

“Sorry! Sorry! Does he know yet?”

“Not yet… God, how the hell do I tell him?”

“Bake him a cake!” Caboose chimed in, excitement lit up in his eyes. “Tucker! Let’s bake them a cake!” Caboose tugged on Tucker’s arm eagerly dragging him off to the mess hall.

Carolina raised a brow towards them as Tucker spoke once more. “Be honest with him, Carolina, I think you both will make great parents. Plus you got us Reds and Blues too!”

Carolina paused as Tucker and Caboose disappeared around the corner off towards the mess hall. For a moment she wondered if the two of them would actually bake a cake. She shook her head, clearing her mind before entering the room once more, allowing herself to fall back on the bed, with a sigh.

Her gaze shifted up towards the ceiling, mind wandering towards thoughts of the baby. Her hand reached down towards her stomach. She wasn’t showing yet but in a few short weeks, she would be.

“Carolina, I’m back,” Wash called, as he stepped into the room, he had already changed out of his armor, wearing his usual sweats with classic black and a yellow t-shirt. He looked tired, as though the perimeter check had taken much longer than he had wanted.

Lazily he shifted onto the bed, collapsing face first into the bed. Carolina smiled shifting to face him, still sitting up.

“Perimeter go alright?” She asked softly, placing a hand on his back, tracing her fingers along his spine in a comforting manner. He lifted his head up slightly to get a better view of her. She could see his gentle smile and grey-blue colored eyes. Would their baby have her eyes, or his?

“It went great,” Washington spoke softly, pushing him up to sit up.

She felt a pit growing in her stomach now, knowing that she needed to tell him.

“Wash…” Carolina felt the pit in her stomach form into a knot in her throat. “I-…” Words only seemed to get caught as she herself tense up now, something she rarely did unless in closed quarters with Wash. She could drop her guard around him. Concern flooded over Washington now, as Carolina fell silent.

“Carolina, are you alright?” He asked softly, a hand reached up to caress her cheek. His touch was sweet and gentle. He held her as if he was scared she’d break under his touch. Not that she was, she had been number one on the boards, and he had merely been a rookie.

“David, I’m pregnant.”

—

Pregnant. She was Pregnant. For a fleeting moment he stood there frozen, mouth agape, and eyes wide. He was going to be a father. The thought crossed his mind. Never in his life had he imagined he would be a father. Time and time again he believed he’d die defending his family, that die before he ever got the chance to raise a family of his own.

Carolina looked on at him eyebrows furrowing with concern as if she was trying to read his emotions.

“I know this is… sudden…” Carolina murmured softly, her emotions seemed unreadable for a moment as she leaned forward. Her forehead brushing with his for a brief moment.

“No, Carolina, it’s perfect,” Washington whispered softly. “Carolina, this… This is the greatest gift.”

Carolina’s emerald eyes seemed to light up at his last words. Her arm’s snaked up around his neck, as she pulled herself close to him. Washington’s arms hooked around her waist, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“We’re gonna be parents.” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke to him, and he only repeated the words, a hint of excitement behind his voice.

“We’re gonna be parents.” The thought hit him now, and he pressed another soft kiss to her forehead. Carolina buried her head against his shoulder, her nose brushing just past his neck, relaxing into his grip.

They stayed like this for a while, discussing plans for their future. Would they stay here on Iris with the gang, would they go to Chorus so Carolina could receive the best care possible. To say the least, Washington was nervous. Not only about being a father but, nervous for Carolina and their unborn child.

Their positions soon shifted, both laid back onto the bed, snuggled into each other’s warm embrace, like they were each night before sleep claimed either of them.

“What about names…?” Carolina murmured softly with a yawn.

“That’s probably the toughest one. What if we settled on a name and ended up wanting to change it when the baby arrives?”

Carolina chuckled softly, “We should stay on Iris. At least for now.”

Washington looked down towards her for a moment. She half expected her to want to go to Chorus or another planet.

“I don’t want to leave this family here behind.” Carolina then added.

Those words brought a smile to her face.

“So guess we gotta tell the guys. I’m sure they’ll enjoy having a kid around here.” He smiled warmly, gently squeezing her

“About that kind of already told Tucker and Caboose…” Carolina paused for a moment, as the door swung open, revealing Caboose and Tucker with a cake. The words written across it were barely distinguishable to Wash and Carolina. “Wow, you guys really did bake a cake.”

“We already told the others! It’s gonna be like Junior all over again!” Tucker exclaimed.

Carolina sat up glancing towards Washington as he did the same. He shook his head letting out a soft laugh.

He couldn’t wait to see the future held for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina and Washington discuss baby names.

39 weeks

It was settling in now, she was about a week or so away from her due date. Not much longer before her and Washington’s little angel would join the world. Part of her enjoyed these last few months of relaxation and rest, but part of her missed the daily trainings and games. 

She of course had Kai to keep her company, but Kai joined the boys when ever she could. Washington always had the choice to join the others, but he chose to stay by Carolina’s side every step of the way. 

He refused to leave her side, and despite Carolina’s usual independence, she was thankful. He had been with her through her emotional state of pregnancy and odd cravings. 

4am runs to the nearest gas station for pickles and peanut butter. Looking back the combination disgusted her. 

The two had since moved to Chorus for the babies delivery, leaving the Reds and Blues on Iris to hold down the fort. Despite Emily Grey’s crazy antics they knew they wanted her to be the one to deliver the baby. 

Carolina let out a gentle sigh now dragging herself from her thoughts, her hand placed against her stomach now as she laid beside Washington in bed. Her gaze occasionally shifting towards his sleeping form. 

They had taken a trip to Chorus only a few months ago to determine the baby's gender and make sure the little angel was healthy. A little girl. A little girl who still needed a name. Her hand traced small circles along her stomach for a moment before she felt a slight kick. She sure was feisty already. There was another kick, causing Carolina to shift slightly in discomfort. 

“Easy there…” Carolina chuckled under her breath as she sat up slightly. Moving was quite difficult when one was pregnant.. As she did Washington stirred awake. 

“Carolina, everything alright?” His voice was sheepish, as he rolled over, faced still buried into the pillow. 

“She’s active.” Carolina murmured softly, as he reached his hand over placing it against her belly. He gave a tired smile, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He moved closer to Carolina wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her close. Carolina leaned against him. 

“Think of any names?” Washington asked, pressing a soft kiss against her shoulder, before resting his head there, arms snaking around her, with his hands resting against her stomach. 

“I have one in mind, but what about you?” 

“Mackenzie, I’ve always liked the name. And yours?” 

“Allison.” Carolina murmured softly. Washington paused for a moment, lifting his head up towards her, before she confirmed with a nod. Washington smiled once more, kissing her cheek softly.

“Mackenzie Allison has a nice ring to it.” Washington murmured softly. The baby kicked softly once more, and Washington chuckled. “I think she likes it.” 

“Mackenzie Allison.” She whispered softly, she moved a hand back to caress Washington’s cheek before turning her head to kiss him gently. “Our little girl.” Carolina then murmured. 

She shifted slightly to lay back down, as Washington followed suit. She turned to lay on her side facing him, pulling herself closer to him, as he rested his hands at her sides. 

“Hey, I love you.” Washington whispered softly. 

“I love you too.” Carolina smiled warmly, craning her head forward to kiss him gently. The feeling of the baby shifting about, forced her to roll over on her back, a sigh escaping her. 

Washington gave her a wary look, his hand placed against her stomach cautiously, a few moments passed before he felt her kick once more. 

“She does not want to sleep does she…?” Washington chuckled softly. 

“Tell me about it.” Carolina muttered softly. 

Washington kissed her forehead once more. It didn’t take the two much longer before they both drifted off to sleep. 

Carolina couldn’t seem to stay asleep however, there was an odd cramping feeling moving through her now, forcing her to sit up almost immediately. She halted for a moment, placing her hands against her belly as another sharp kick wrecked her belly. 

“Shit…” Carolina took a deep breath. “Washington.” She whispered softly, glancing towards him as he stirred. He looked towards her for a moment. She squeezed her arm, eyes shining with love but were masked with pain for a moment. 

“It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO Shout out to southern-bluebell for the baby n a m e 
> 
> last update before RTX will update after. ;)


	4. Our Future Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little angel meets the rest of the family.

Washington had never been more nervous in his life, yet Carolina, as usual, seemed to push through as if it was nothing. He admired her strength. She was truly incredible. 

And so was their child. 

He watched Carolina sleeping soundly in the hospital bed, as he held their daughter close, who was also fast asleep in his arms. His blue gaze shifted over her as he leaned back in the chair, every so often glancing towards Carolina to ensure she was sleeping alright. 

Mackenzie Allison. 

The perfect name. 

Her eyes were green just like her mother and she had beautiful blonde hair, like him. He couldn’t take his eyes off his daughter. 

Mackenzie opened her eyes slowly, lifting her gaze up towards her father. Tiny arms lifted up as if to reach for his face a smile etched across her small face. The feeling of love that he could barely explain, that nearly drove him to tears was pounding in his chest now as Mackenzie drifted off to sleep again. 

Carolina stirred beside him now, opening her eyes, and glancing towards Washington now.

“How is she…?” Carolina asked in a tired tone. She looked exhausted but her emerald green eyes shone with a love Washington had never felt from her before. A love he too felt radiating inside him when he held Mackenzie. 

“Sleeping like a rock.” Washington murmured softly. Carolina reached her hands forward, and Washington handed Mac off to her. Carolina held her close, cooing softly as Mac continued to sleep.

Washington’s hands found their way to Carolina’s as he held it carefully within his own. Carolina looked up towards him, squeezing his hand carefully, as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled warmly. 

“She’s beautiful.” Washington whispered softly. “Just like her mom.” 

Carolina smiled a bit more leaning her head against his. They stayed like this for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet. He felt at peace with the world. With himself, and with his family. Despite everything that had happened in the past, this was the future he had wanted, and now it was here in front of him. 

‘Our perfect future.’ He thought silently.

“Are the guys on their way?” She asked softly. Washington nodded slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts.

“Told em the second we got here.” Washington murmured, pressing another soft kiss against her forehead. 

“Alright! Wheres the little guy?” Tucker echoed as he opened the door.

“Tucker, shut up!” Grif grumbled in unison with Simmons. 

“I thought the little guy was a little girl?” Caboose asked as he whispered rather loudly. 

“Well of course it’s a little girl! Girls are bad ass!” Kai said with a grin.

“Well whatever it is! We’ll make a soldier out of them yet!” Sarge said with a laugh. The group stepped in with Doc, Donut and Lopez in tow. 

Washington rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. Carolina seemed to narrow hers as Mac let out a soft whimper, before erupting into a cry. 

“Hey Wash.” Carolina murmured softly, as she attempted to consule their crying daughter. 

“Yeah?” 

“Shut them up before I do.” Carolina grumbled slightly, as Mac finally stopped crying. 

“Hey guys? Shut it.” Washington chuckled slightly. “You’ll scare Mackenzie.” 

“Ooooh so that’s what you named them? How cute!” Donut whispered as he stepped forward to the bed. 

“Well I like Lil Mac.” Tucker added. 

“Like lil mac n cheese?” Caboose asked softly. “I like mac and cheese.” 

“No. Lil Mac. Look how tiny she is.” Tucker grinned. As Tucker spoke Mackenzie let out a tiny laugh, arms reaching outward. 

“Y’know, I think she wants to say hi to Uncle Tucker.” Carolina glanced towards Tucker as he approached the bed sitting on the edge as Carolina handed her child to Tucker. 

“Is that a good idea?” Doc murmured, only to be silenced by a stern glance from Carolina. 

Tucker held Mac close to him, smiling slightly as he looked down towards her. Mac lifted her gaze up to Tucker, giggling towards him. 

“She’s almost as tiny as Junior was! Except well… Junior is an alien.” Tucker chuckled awkwardly. 

“She’s so cute.” Kai replied as she looked towards Tucker, and Mac. 

Grif and Simmons seemed to lean in now too, looking over her. 

“Carolina she has your eyes.” Grif murmured softly. 

“Wonder if she’ll have your temper.” Simmons joked slightly. 

“Oh shut it.” Carolina replied, though she smiled. Washington glanced towards her briefly, reaching out to hold her hand. A feeling of security and warmth flowed through him now, as he kissed her temple. 

“I think Mac will get along just fine.” Washington whispered softly towards Carolina. She smiled sweetly eyes shining with love. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll Lil Mac is here! Who wants to see more of her? I'll probs update this after RTX


End file.
